


Catching Up

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Faith heads back to L.A., hoping Angel wants to see her again.





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** \-- Whedon owns all
> 
> **Warning** \-- none
> 
> **Author’s Note** written for fandom_stocking’s 2018 edition and written for Tielan . Happy Holidays.

X X X

 

Faith had imagined dropping back in on Angel Investigations a hundred times before setting off for L.A. Flying in from Cleveland, she all but tormented herself with various scenarios and questions. Why had Angel worked with Wolfram and Hart for a year? Why did the people of L.A. think they had been in hell when the city was obviously still there but Wolfram and Hart wasn't? Giles and company didn't have many good answers for her. At least Giles had been okay with her leaving Cleveland in the hands of Kayla, one of the new Slayers and heading out to California, especially when one of the Devon witches had seen a batsquatch or some shit working its way south. It sounded like a semi-plausible excuse to just show up without warning. Okay it sounded stupid but if asked, she was going with batsquatch. It might be worth a laugh. 

Faith, however, couldn't quite bring herself to call on Angel's place. It was such a strange feeling for her. She wasn't shy by any definition you cared to name but this felt like shyness. No, it was more like worry. Worry that Angel somehow had flipped. Worry that he wouldn't want to see her after no Slayer had come to help him and his friends - a lot went wrong when he had called for help. Worry that after a couple of years of nearly no contact Angel thought she had moved on, ungrateful for the help he'd given her. Nothing could be further from the truth. Faith knew she owed everything she had to Angel's friendship and belief in her. She'd sing a few verses of _Personal Jesus_ to him at whatever version of Lorne's bar existed at this point to prove that to him if she had to.

Needing to work up the nerve, to get in the right head space for what could be an uncomfortable meeting, she went with one of her old fall backs; a dance club. How ironic was it that she was beginning to feel a bit too old for them at this point? How the hell did that happen? Slayers weren't supposed to get particularly old, something she had come to peace with but hell if her and B weren't damn good at their jobs and at staying alive. Granted she wasn’t exactly old but the mid-twenties sure felt different than being simply twenty-one.

Faith had searched the reviews on the clubs nearest her, picked one and got there just in time for the screaming and running. She sighed, closing her eyes for just a second as she cursed her luck. At least she always traveled with a weapon or two secreted away. Putting a hand on her knife, Faith charged into the night club, barely able to breach the mad rush of people forcing their way out of the place.

On the dance floor, she spotted a pack of vampires doing their best to thin the herd and right in the middle of them was her scrawny little secret. Faith would never forget the brain splitting pain that preceded a flood of memories, most of which she shared with Willow. Luckily they had been together with Buffy in Criccieth, Wales, hunting down not only a new Slayer to bring into the fold, but also a wicked witch, one of Ethan Rayne's former lovers. They had decided - unable to call Angel at the time - to keep his secret even from Buffy.

Well, she couldn't let Connor have all the fun. Hey, was he even old enough to be here? Eh, what did it matter? She watched him for a minute as she switched from knife to stake. The kid had moves but she wasn't likely to tell him that any time soon. He had a lot to do to get back in her good graces. Having seen enough, Faith leapt into the fray, dusting the hulking vampire trying to sneak up on Connor’s back.

Coughing from the dust shower, Connor turned, his bright blue eyes all but dancing when he spotted her. "Faith! Hey, when did you get in town?” He spun, kicking another vampire so hard Faith heard the bones snap. He dusted her in one smooth move.

Faith took out another. "Just now, right in time I'd say."

"Eh, yeah, it's the cult of Ul-Thar back in town to worship the miracle child and thought presenting him with a tithe of all these clubbers was a great idea."

"No clue about any of that," she said. "You alone?"

"Nah, Dad has about another dozens of them cornered up on the second floor if you want to help him. I've got this," he smirked.

Only a cocky kid like him would think one person could 'corner' a dozen vampires or that he could handle the vampires on the dance floor but if he wanted to go it alone, let him. Faith leapt and caught hold of the lower part of the railing and flipped herself over it. Angel was easy to spot. Maybe Connor was more accurate than she gave him credit for. Angel moved through the vampiric mob with ease.

"Hey, Angel, want a little help?" she called merrily as she staked the nearest vamp.

Angel's face lit up, as happy to see her as Connor had been, but probably for different reasons. It had never been sexual between them but she didn't have to be told Connor had hopes. No doubt slaying made him hungry and horny too but that was a problem for another night. "Hey, Faith. Nice of you to drop in."

"So Ul-Thar?" she asked as he stabbed backwards, catching the woman coming up on him.

"Spike calls them wankers." He laughed, catching another by the neck twisting it until the vampire dusted. "It's pretty accurate."

"And the miracle child." She caught hold of the arm questing for her and hauled the vampire in for a good stake to the chest. "Anything I should be worrying about?"

"Doubtful." He finished off the last of them. "Last seen he was downstairs indulging in his love of dusting vampires."

Faith snorted. Of course. The son of vampires would seem like a miracle child to other vampires. Talk about your personal Jesus. "He was fine when I saw him. I probably should get down there and see if he needs a hand."

Angel beckoned her to the rail and pointed. Connor waved up at them, standing amidst a whole hell of a lot of dust. "He's fine."

"Should have known. So, hope you don't mind me dropping in like this?" she said, the nerves roaring back.

"Not at all. It's been too long." Angel opened his arms and she tossed herself into them, hugging him tight. When they parted, he asked, "What brought you to town?"

"Heard about a batsquatch heading into the city," she said. Boy, that sounded lamer than she expected.

"Batsquatch?" Connor called up, laughing. 

How did he heard that over the music still blaring? The question must have shown on her face because Angel said, "He has hearing like a vampire."

She nodded, suitably warned. "So, you two aren't trying to kill each other?"

Angel beamed and whispered, "Like you, he turned a major corner."

"Great. Want to get out of here, get some drinks and catch up?" Okay, that sounded almost as lame as batsquatch.

"Sounds great. It's been far too long, Faith."

She smiled, the worry leaving and a feeling of being home settling in. "I know. I won't let it happen again."

He waved her off. "Doesn't matter." Angel settled his big hand on her shoulder. "Let's go talk."

Faith grinned. "Lead the way."

She followed Angel out of the club, Connor falling into step with them. She couldn't even remember what she had been worried about. This was Angel and hopefully he'd always be this happy to see her.


End file.
